


My favourite colour is you

by tcs



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, The Contrabbandieri, The boy being assholes with Elia and Filippo being the best boyfriend ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcs/pseuds/tcs
Summary: Pink has just become Elia's new favourite colour and Filippo's hair may have something to do with it.Or that time Elia and Filippo were matching and the boys decided to make fun of them.





	My favourite colour is you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the subway a while ago after the Elippo tag on tumblr had some hate, so it probably sucks, sorry.

Filippo loved this shirt, flowers made him look pretty, even more than usual, if that’s possible, and the colour pink on some of the roses was exactly as his hair, so it suited him just right, not to be cocky, just stating facts. 

He was meeting the boys and he needed to make an impression, especially with that quirky boy Elia who believes he owns the place. Martino and Niccolò were inaugurating their flat and needed some cool people out there, so he just volunteered to give some glamour to that party. 

He had agreed to pick them up at the exit of their high school and they would go all together to the boys’ flat from there. So here he was, leaning on the fence, patiently waiting for them to decide to join him. Saying that he felt like a father picking up his children after school was not very far from reality.

As if they were a boyband, the Contrabbandieri, including Nico who had long since became part of the group, finally left the building. They were a sight for the eye, smiling, making too much noise, with more energy than they should have after a long day at school. It looked like one of those cheesy scenes in films and TV shows where the love of the protagonist’s life appears, in slow motion with epic music in the background. 

And maybe it was not further from the truth, because Elia, with that pink t-shirt, laughing and looking like a Greek god was the closest thing to the love of his life Filippo could have ever seen.

As soon as they got to the gate, they finally acknowledged his presence. 

‘Hey, Jack!’ – said Marti going for a high five, these teenagers and their fear of showing affection.

‘What is this? Where is my hug?’ – protested Filo making all the boys laugh at his irritation.

As they waited for the girls, they arranged who will go with whom in the FIFA match they were planning to play as soon as they got to Marti and Nico’s place. Filippo rolled his eyes, he surely did not understand how he had ended up in a group of very straight boys even though half of them were definitely not heterosexuals. 

Given that the conversation was not his specialty, he decided to go through Instagram while the guys talked about their stuff. Once he had seen all the publications, he decided to put his phone away, finally looking up, meeting Elia’s eyes on him and he could not help but to give him a beaming smile in reply, to which Elia responded with a smirk and a wink. This guy was going to be the death of him, that was something he knew for sure.

After an endless conversation about football, the girls finally appeared to save him from his suffering, or so he thought. Because of all days, Eva decided that it was the day to actually take notice of her surroundings. 

‘Was this colour coordination arranged or just pure coincidence?’ – asked as soon as she catch up with them, giving a little nod towards Elia. 

‘I don’t think there are enough colours in the world to not match with anybody’ – answered Elia shrugging, unable to suppress his blush. 

Filippo laughed out loud shaking his head, which earn him a side-eye from Elia. Of course, Filippo would find this amusing. They didn’t technically agree on this, but since Filippo had dyed his hair, Elia had decided that pink was his new favourite colour. And every time he was missing the older one, he put on something pink, as a constant reminder of how good that colour looked on Fili’s hair. 

Eleonora suspiciously looked at Filippo’s reaction. What was the deal with these two? It was just a simple coincidence, why would they act so weird if it was just that? Because, that was it, right? She raised her eyebrows at Filippo, looking for an answer, but her brother just grinned at her. Of course he wouldn’t tell her anything, she would have to figure it out all alone then. 

The boys saw this as the perfect opportunity to make fun of Elia, who seemed to turn into a tomato as the minutes passed by. 

‘Since when do you have pink clothes?’ – Giovanni softly nudged him, starting the ‘Let’s get Elia to actually want to disappear’ operation. 

‘That’s right, zì, we have been noticing you wearing a lot of pink lately’ – affirmed Luca, who wouldn’t miss this chance to finally get back at all the times Elia had teased him.

‘I don’t know, man, it is not my fault that it’s the only colour you can find at the shops, ask Amancio Ortega himself why he decided to make all of his collection in that tone’ – retorted Elia, trying to dodge the darts thrown by his ‘friends’. 

‘I didn’t even know you bought your own clothes, has your mamma stopped treating you like a baby yet?’ – putting his arm around Elia’s neck, Martino continue the path the other two had paved. 

Elia was on the edge of breaking down and lashing out, telling his so-called friends to go fuck themselves, but he didn’t want them to suspect a thing about whatever it was what he and Filippo had, because he couldn’t risk Fili regretting it and deciding to stop hanging out with him. So he just stayed there, looking at anyone but Filippo, hoping for someone to change the subject and save him. 

His behaviour didn’t go unnoticed by anyone on the group. Especially Filippo, who had realised how bad it was the minute he didn’t say something witty to Giò in the first place, so in order to ease the pain he got closer to Elia.

‘I think pink looks pretty on him’ – ruffling his hair, getting him to look him in the eye, making him understand that he didn’t mind any of this, that their relationship stayed intact. - ‘It was time someone in this group finally cared about fashion, I was sick and tired of your blue shirts buttoned up to the last button’ - commented Filippo, trying to diver the attention to anything else.

The boys would never miss a chance to mess with either one of them, so they started the same ritual with Martino and his lack of style. Elia looked at Filippo with a grateful smile, his red cheeks going down some tones. 

The walk towards the flat of Nico’s grandma was loud, as loud as it could get with nine teenagers that were way too eager to party on a Friday afternoon. However, not all of them were talking, Elia stayed a few steps behind, quietly answering if someone directly address him which was something quite unusual. Filippo slowed down his pace to get to Elia’s side, who was too lost in his thoughts to notice it. Surreptitiously, he reached for his hand to get his attention. Elia locked eyes with him and slyly grinned.

‘Penny for your thoughts?’ – suggested Filippo, waiting for Elia to tell him what was bothering him. 

‘It’s nothing, I’m just trying to recover from the bullying I have received just a few minutes ago’ – calmly stated Elia while looking at the floor.

‘And where do I fit in that scene? Because I remember trying to help you out, and now it looks like you are avoiding me…’ – Filippo’s voice sounded hurt, even disappointed, which got Elia to halt.

‘It’s not that… you didn’t do anything wrong, don’t worry, it’s not you, it’s me’ – timidly answered Elia, not wanting to discuss this a few steps away from their friends.

‘Did you just used the most popular break up phrase with me? Because if you’re trying to let me know something, I would love it if you did it straight up, no feelings’ – he tried to take some heat out of the issue suggestively raising his eyebrows.

Smacking him on the arm, Elia couldn’t help but laugh at Filippo’s attempts of improving the mood. Too caught up on the conversation to notice how Giò was looking at them, as if something clicked. Why hadn’t he realised before? Since when did Elia become so good at hiding things? And why exactly did he think he needed to hide this from his best friends? Weren’t they over that phase after what happened with Martino?

‘It’s your fault for making me watch those stupid films… But don’t worry I’ll tell you later, when the coast is clear’ – squeezing his hand trying to reassure him that everything was ok between them.

‘You can tell me at my place after this party, even though I think pink suits you, I would gladly see you without that t-shirt on’ – suggested Filippo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I really appreciate your kudos <3
> 
> If you want to talk or know anything about my life you may want to look me up on tumblr (@imcatchingteardropsinmyhands)


End file.
